Una forma extraña de decirte te amo
by Takeru Potter Kinomoto
Summary: Dedicado a una buena amiga Ivette Pinochet dedicado especialmente para ella
1. La bufanda

Extraña forma de decirte te amo  
  
Hola soy Amaro este fic esta dedicado a Ivette una amiga muy preciada  
  
Era le quinto año en Hogwart Harry no podía dormir, vio su reloj, eran las 5 de la mañana¡¡ Salió de la sala Común y recorrió los pasillos solitarios del colegio, salió al patio vio el Lago, y la casa de Hagrid a su lado, se sentó en un árbol y se puso a pensar en el partido que tendría contra slytherin.  
  
- Hola Potter  
  
Harry subió la mirada y vio a Draco con 2 bufandas en el cuello, se veía muy ridículo  
  
Hola Malfoy ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Nada...solo...paseaba  
  
Seguro??- dijo Harry con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz  
  
Claro que si Potter- grito Draco  
  
Calma solo te preguntaba  
  
Toma- Draco se saco la bufanda y se la dio a Harry  
  
Gracias- dijo Harry  
  
Adiós Potter  
  
Espera Malfoy- Harry salto del asiento debajo del árbol se acerco a el se puso muy cerca¡¡- gracias Draco  
  
Potter yo- Draco no lo aguanto mas y lo beso muy apasionadamente  
  
Harry no se detuvo y tambien lo abrazo  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Una pregunta: estuvo bien el titulo?? 


	2. Una horrible decisión

Extraña forma de decir té Amo  
  
Una horrible decisión  
  
Harry y Draco se besaban muy apasionada mente, además si dejaban de  
abrazarse se congelarían ya que hacia mucho frío. De pronto se puso a  
llover, y los chicos se sentaron debajo del gran y frondoso árbol para no  
mojarse, se abrazaron y se taparon con las bufandas.  
Draco estaba muy helado, demasiado helado, Harry lo abraso mas fuerte y se  
dio cuenta de que se había desmayado.  
Harry corrió por los pasillos de Hogwart con Draco en la espalda, de pronto  
vio el cuadro de la dama gorda y penso en entrar, pero si alguien veía a  
Draco allí haría todo un escándalo, miro a Draco y vio su hermosa cara mas  
pálida de lo normal, no le importo lo que digieran los demás y entro a la  
sala  
Tomo su varita y encendió la chimenea, le puso una frazada a Draco y lo  
acostó frente al fuego.  
Le dio cálidos besos en la frente y lo abrazo  
lo amas Harry??- dijo una voz tras el  
Harry volteo la cabeza y vio una Hermione bastante hermosa, alumbrada con  
la luz del fuego  
lo amas Harry??- volvió a preguntar Hermione  
Bueno...si Hermione lo amo  
Hermione no podía decir nada a esa respuesta, solo le dio una cálida  
sonrisa  
Hermione, por favor no le digas a nadie que traje a Draco  
pues tendrás que dar tu explicaciones, ya que en 5 minutos se levantan  
todos, así que si quieres que nadie sepa que trajiste a Draco, llévalo a su  
sala común- dijo Hermione mirando el reloj  
Gracias Hermi eres la mejor amiga que un chico puede tener- Harry se  
levanto, subió a Draco a su espalda y antes de salir le dio un beso a  
Hermione en la mejilla  
Después de llegar a la sala común de Slytherin, Harry bajo a Draco de su  
espalda lo dejo en el suelo tapado con la frazada y se fue.  
  
Después en el Gran Comedor, todos estaban riendo y disfrutando su desayuno,  
Harry vio la mesa de los Slytherin y no vio a Draco  
Viste Harry, no esta Draco  
Lo se Hermione, creo que fue a prepararse para el partido  
Harry pero el partido es en una hora  
Bueno...  
Entonces Wood se acerco a Harry y le dijo que fueran a alistarse para el  
partido.  
Harry se vistio en la sala común, saco su Saeta de Fuego y salio de la  
sala.  
Mientras caminaba por los pasillos Harry escucho una conversacion entre  
Pansy Parkinson y otra niña  
supiste lo que paso??  
al parecer lo pico un insecto extraño  
si ahora esta en la enfermeria  
pobre Draco  
Harry se paralizo y se puso a temblar muy rápidamente, Draco estaba en la  
enfermeria¡¡ porque lo pico un muy extraño insecto¡¡¡ pero como?? Buno eso  
no importaba en ese minuto...  
Salió corriendo hacia la enfermería, su corazón latía a mil, sudaba como  
nunca, pensaba que no iba a llegar nunca, despues de 20 minutos llego.  
Draco estaba recostado muy palido, Harry fue donde el, tomo su mano y la  
beso  
Calma Draco, yo estoy contigo  
Harry, gracias por venir  
No fue nada  
Entonce sono un imbre, el partido iba a comenzar¡¡  
Draco devo irme  
no Harry no me dejes  
Harry no podia dejar a Draco solo, pero este partido era muy inportante  
QUE HARA??  
  
CONTINUARA  
OoO Los deje a todos en suspenso manden mas reviews porfa debo tener mínimo  
5 reviews al menos para publicar la tercera parte haci que ayúdenme y  
díganle a su amigo que manden¡¡ 


End file.
